Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 1
| next = ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' #2 }} "Americarnivore (Part I)" is the first chapter in the six-issue comic book limited series ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' by DC Comics and WildStorm Productions. The story was written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning with artwork by Wesley Craig. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Lee Bermejo and Barbara Ciardo. The story was colored by Randy Mayor with lettering by Wes Abbott. It was edited by Ben Abernathy with Kristy Quinn as assistant editor. This issue shipped with January, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US); 4.00 CAD in Canada. Synopsis June 13th, 1974 Travis County sheriffs are in pursuit of a runaway Blair Meat Co. truck. They shoot out the tire and apprehend the crazed driver. When they open up the back of the truck, they find a dead young man hanging like a fish on a hook from the roof. Suddenly, Leatherface appears on the top of the truck with his chainsaw at the ready. The driver, sitting in the back of the squad car laughs with glee as Leatherface dives into the sheriffs. June 21st, 1974 F.B.I. agents Baines and Hooper are assigned by the agency's cold cases division to do a follow-up account on the unsolved "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". Driving through town, they receive very little cooperation from the locals. They meet with Officer Christie of the Travis County Patrol who gives them access to all of their files relating to the case. Five miles away, Kim Burns of WTX News and her camera crew stop at a trailer home off Route 17. The owner of the trailer is a corpulent woman who offers them tea. Kim asks her for directions to the town of Fuller. From within the trailer, a mysterious person intently watches the conversation. Agent Baines and Hooper set up a small command center at the Fuller Gas Stop. They review old footage relating to the case, including the recovered video shot by Texas State police officers on the night of the failed raid of the Hewitt Farmhouse. They find a private office once occupied by the Hewitt family patriarch, the late Sheriff Hoyt. The office is filled with dozens of strange items and memorabilia, and the agents cannot understand why none of this stuff was accounted for during the original investigation. F.B.I. profile agent Henkle suspects that someone in Travis County law enforcement went to a lot of trouble to make sure the entire 1973 investigation was swept completely under the rug. That evening, Agent Henkle inspects a small cabin located on the Hewitt property. He finds a secret passageway that leads down into a well. He believes this might have been the place where Sheriff Hoyt kept all of the people he arrested. He falls through a weakened floorboard and lands on a pile of rotting bodies. Appearances Featured characters * Agent Baines * Agent Henkle * Agent Hooper Supporting characters * Karla * Kim Burns * Marcus Antagonists * Leatherface, Thomas Hewitt * Zeke Hewitt Minor characters * Andy * Erin * Ted * Officer Christie * Pepper * Sheriff Hoyt * Tea Lady Organizations * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Hewitt family * Travis County Sheriff's Department Locations * Texas :* Travis County :* Route 17 ::* Fuller ::* Blair Meat Co. ::* Fuller Gas Stop ::* Hewitt farmhouse Items * Chainsaw * Machete * Meat cleaver Vehicles * Meat truck Miscellaneous * Cannibal * Impalement * Police officer * Psychopath * Sheriff Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' trade paperback collection. * This issue shipped with an alternate variant cover illustrated by Tim Bradstreet and Grant Goleash. * Based on the 2003 feature film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre by director Marcus Nispel. The series takes place exactly one year after the events of the movie. * This issue establishes that Erin (the heroine from the 2003 film) was committed to a residential psych ward following the events of the movie. * The unnamed motorist fleeing the highway patrol at the beginning of the issue is identified in issue #3 as Zeke Hewitt, a character unique to the comic book series. * F.B.I. agent Hooper was likely named after Tobe Hooper, the director of the original 1974 Texas Chainsaw Massacre film. Additionally, Agent Henkle is possibly named after Kim Henkel, co-creator of the franchise. * A flashback scene in this issue shows Erin cutting off Leatherface's right arm with a machete, whereas in the movie she used a meat cleaver. * Another scene from the film is shown in flashback in this issue. This one involves Erin running over Sheriff Hoyt with his own squad car. * Reporter Kim Burns is likely named after actress Marilyn Burns who played the role of Sally Hardesty in the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre film, as well as original film series writer and producer Kim Henkel. Appearances * This is the first and only appearance of Ted, who is the current Travis County sheriff. * This is the first and only appearance of Officer Christie. * Pepper, a character from the 2003 film, is seen in a photograph in this issue. * Andy, a character from the 2003 film, is seen in a photograph in this issue. * Erin from the film, is seen in flashback to events from the movie in this issue. * Sheriff Hoyt, also known as Charlie Hewitt, is seen in flashback to events from the movie in this issue. * Thomas Hewitt, aka Leatherface, is seen in both the main story and in flashback in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Zeke Hewitt, who was not shown in the film series. * This is the first appearance of Kim Burns, who is the main female protagonist of the series. * First appearance of Karla, who is Kim's assistant. * First appearance of Marcus, who is Kim's cameraman. * First appearance of Agent Baines. * First appearance of Agent Henkle * First appearance of Agent Hooper. Recommended Reading * Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: About a Boy * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: By Himself * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Cut! * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Raising Cain See also External Links * * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre #1 at the Texas Chainsaw Wiki ---- Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 Category:2007 comic book issues Category:Jim Lee/Executive editor Category:Dan Abnett/Writer Category:Andy Lanning/Writer Category:Wes Craig/Penciler Category:Wes Craig/Inker Category:Lee Bermejo/Cover artist Category:Tim Bradstreet/Cover artist Category:Grant Goleash/Cover inker Category:Barbara Ciardo/Cover inker Category:Randy Mayor/Colorist Category:Wes Abbott/Letterer Category:Kristy Quinn/Assistant editor Category:Ben Abernathy/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries